


Babylon

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, but its there, not really - Freeform, religous themes, sorta spoilers for chapter 351
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you nervous?” he asked when his late night guest continued to stay silent, the slender shape of his body a dark break against the wall length window. Hisoka’s mouth watered the longer he stared. He wanted to touch him, to break him. He’d been waiting for so long.</p><p>A pale hand slipped from his pocket and Chrollo brushed back his dark hair, turning only enough to meet Hisoka’s wild eyes. “Are you?” he gave, the teasing edge of a smile cutting across his perfect cupid’s bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im not suppose to be writing rn since im still working on papers but the chapter came out and i couldnt resist. i hope you enjoy it.

Hisoka tried to look surprised when he opened the door but there really was no way to hide the excitement bubbling just beneath the surface of his skin.

“It’s awfully late,” he crooned, quiet and lilting in the air between them. “Shouldn’t you be resting up for tomorrow?”

Chrollo rolled his dark eyes and pushed past him, walking inside as if he owned the place. Hisoka smiled at the carpet. If he won tomorrow, he would be the new owner. Maybe it was fitting in a sense then that he came to survey his prospective winnings.

Maybe Hisoka didn’t really care.

“Are you nervous?” he asked when his late night guest continued to stay silent, the slender shape of his body a dark break against the wall length window. Hisoka’s mouth watered the longer he stared. He wanted to touch him, to break him. He’d been waiting for so long.

A pale hand slipped from his pocket and Chrollo brushed back his dark hair, turning only enough to meet Hisoka’s wild eyes. “Are you?” he gave, the teasing edge of a smile cutting across his perfect cupid’s bow.

Hisoka swallowed the shiver of excitement that threatened to rip through him, the physical weight of Chrollo’s eyes something that he had gone without for far too long. “I wouldn’t say that,” he replied, edging closer with a deeply ingrained mindfulness. How long had he spent chasing this elusive creature? With him so close, he didn’t know if he could resist the urge to pin him down, if only to make sure he’d still remain.

“This is a beautiful view,” Chrollo breathed, turning back slowly to stare out at the cityscape beneath them. The lights from the far off city seemed to barely reach them so high up, but Hisoka watched as the dull blue danced across the man’s pale cheeks. “We’re so high up. Like gods staring down at mortals, so far removed and uncaring.”

He bit his lip. “You don’t need the height to get that perspective,” Hisoka said, his voice low as he came to rest beside Chrollo, their shoulders nearly touching.

Chrollo’s gaze alone was strong enough to steal the breath from his lungs. “No,” he chuckled, his smile almost childlike. “I suppose I don’t.”

And suddenly, it wasn’t enough to simply just occupy the same space. Hisoka reached out, snagging Chrollo’s hand in his own. As his thumb brushed the measure pulse point, he seemed all too aware of how delicate the man appeared, how slender his wrist, how narrow his shoulders. Dark, ink-blot eyes stared up at him as if daring him to act on the desire no doubt painted across his face and Hisoka knew that Chrollo was far too deep in his head to be surprised by anything he could do.

When their lips met, Hisoka felt fire. Chrollo was so warm, so unabashedly visceral that the very thought of killing him on the morrow seemed to spit in the face of some universal truth. He dug his fingers in and brought them closer, paying back the compliance with the passion he couldn’t even think of restraining.

Chrollo’s back met the glass and he shuddered from the sharp cold, staring into Hisoka’s eyes with need, hot and molten. “You really are so predictable,” he laughed, low and breathless. “Always doing as you please.”

“Sometimes I wonder about that,” Hisoka murmured, his fingers already at work divesting Chrollo of his simple button-up. He moved as if compelled, in a spell wrought by the warmth and dark energy flowing off of Chrollo.

Chrollo rested fearlessly against the glass and closed his eyes, his midnight lashes fluttering against his cheekbones like the wings of moths against the sky. “Do you ever feel like a god, Hisoka? So trapped in your own thoughts and on your higher plane that you can’t see beyond the tower you’ve build for yourself? In the Bible, humans once tried to reach the kingdom of Heaven by building their own tower. God saw it and destroyed it, too defensive to allow mere mortals to touch the lofty heights only God himself could command.”

His voice, quiet and soothing, danced in and out of Hisoka’s head as he worked, the words all but unintelligible through the fog. He pressed his lips to Chrollo’s collar bone, his hands dipping to sharp hips. “If I were a god, I wouldn’t bother myself with what the mortals were doing,” Hisoka purred, turning Chrollo gently to face the view that had so entranced him. “I’d busy myself with other gods.”

Chrollo chuckled, some soft and melancholic thing that gave Hisoka the impression that he had missed something. “You really never change,” he observed, resting his hands on the glass as Hisoka unzipped his pants, dragging them down his legs to pool on the floor below.

There really was something beautiful about the way they came together. Hisoka trailed his mouth along the soft skin, nipping and sucking marks into Chrollo’s swanlike neck. Already Chrollo was arching into him, rubbing him through the layers he still wore. Hands that shaped death and pain in equal fold pulled him free from his trousers and Hisoka moaned low against Chrollo’s ear as he teased the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Every breath danced across the glass, fogging it until the city view was no longer visible, until it was only the two of them in this far removed place at the top of the world, gods with no outlet other than each other. Chrollo gasped into the kiss Hisoka offered, and in his dark eyes he could tell that Chrollo felt his smile. Hisoka pressed inside and tightened his grip on the slender wrists, holding them in place with an ease he knew was only due to allowance.

“I want to kill you so badly,” he moaned, thrusting almost teasingly even as his own body shivered with narrowly contained want. Every thought was consumed by the sound of Chrollo choking, the scent of sweat and exertion. His jaw ached to rip and devour and only the ragged moans of the thief kept him from turning his next kiss into a sharp bite.

Chrollo rolled back to meet him, his every muscle quivering in his search for more. “You’re so cocky,” he managed, shooting a glance over his shoulder to taunt Hisoka. “Like you really think you can win.”

Hisoka laughed and fucked into him harder, loving the sight of Chrollo’s muscles straining not to break the hold bracing his hands. He was so strong, so brilliantly strong and present and _here._ It was happening, barely a handful of hours and they’d be down in the arena, staring across from each other as they finally resolved what had been building between them for years. Hisoka gave in and sunk his teeth into the meat of Chrollo’s shoulder, tasting blood and sweat and satisfaction enough to bring a tear to his eye.

Hisoka couldn’t help it, the urge too strong to resist. His hand closed around Chrollo’s delicate throat, fixing him in place against Hisoka’s chest. Every gasp and choked attempt at breath fluttered against his palm, the rabbit-quick pulse a beautiful swansong to their frenetic rhythm. Chrollo’s hand rested on his, so lightly that it was barely there. Their fingers interlaced without thinking, the desire as natural as the breath they were inhibiting.

Chrollo came with a shudder and a moan, his dark eyes upturned to the god he always pondered. His cries tasted sweet like the shared blood between them when Hisoka moved in for a kiss, burying himself as deep as he could as he came to his own release.

The window had cleared with Chrollo no longer pressed against its surface and Hisoka looked up just as the moon freed itself from the confines of the clouds. It bathed them both in its pale light, turning Chrollo into something not quite human. The man sagged in his arms and it took no effort to carry him to the bed, to position him against him in a gentle embrace.

They kissed languidly, searching for contact with a need belying the reality of what the horizon would bring.

“You’re my favorite,” Hisoka nearly sang, pulling Chrollo onto his chest to seek the sweet press of his mouth against his own. “My precious favorite.”

Chrollo smoothed back his bangs, melting into the kiss. " _You have set your heart as the heart of a god_ ,” he whispered, breaking away enough to trail his lips against the shell of Hisoka’s ear. “Try not to fall, Hisoka. Abandon the mortals for the sake of gods and you’ll have no one to catch you when your wings have been clipped.”

Hisoka laughed and guided Chrollo’s head to rest against his shoulder. “You definitely sound like the nervous one.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lots of fun themes to think on in this one, the quote chrollo used is Ezekiel 28.6 if any of you were curious. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know what you think! until next time~


End file.
